We Got Married
by UnderratedOver
Summary: Lucy knew she signed up to appear in a reality show, but what she didn't know was that it would follow the life of her and a stranger through their fake virtual marriage. What happens when they meet for the first time? And after months of filming and a friendship that's turning into something more, what's going to happen when their time on the show comes to an end? / NaLu wgm!au


It was a beautiful spring day. The birds were chirping and the flowers were blooming and Lucy couldn't be any more excited. That day was the start of a new adventure. In just a few hours the actress would have an interview for her very first show, and she could barely hold in her excitement.

"Miss Lucy, please calm down- your eyelash glue is still setting."

The blonde willed herself to stop moving, but it was getting increasingly harder as the hands of the clock ticked on. Aries worked slower, worried the makeup would get ruined from all her movement.

"You know, princess, your shaking isn't going to make time flow faster." Loke took his place next to her chair, and the pink haired stylist moved to the other side in silence. "As your manager and close friend, I'm here to make sure you don't hurt yourself before the interview." He crossed his arms, shifting his weight onto one leg comfortably.

"Relax Loke, I'm not going to hurt myself." Lucy rolled her eyes. Why would she risk missing her interview? Loke knew she waited weeks for this and there was nothing anyone could do to let this chance slip away from her.

Her manager scoffed in retaliation, "And you getting your eye poked by a mascara brush isn't painful?"

Aries flinched and set down the mascara tube, excusing herself from the room. The actress let out a sigh.

"That was just the one time! You know she isn't going to make that kind of mistake again." She glared at him for a few seconds before dropping it. Leaning forward and resting her head in her hands. "Sorry, I'm just getting snippy now. What do I do? I'm so nervous I can't keep still. I can barely think straight."

She couldn't see him, but she could hear him sigh before a hand landed softly on her hair. "Just relax, Lucy, be yourself. You're perfect for this show, I made sure if it. Just be comfortable, and answer everything as truthfully as you can, you'll do fine!"

Another sigh and she managed to shake his hand off her head. "Thanks, Loke. This is why you're one of my closest friends."

The orange haired man laughed and shook his head. He was going to regret this one day, but there was no going back now. He'd just have to wait for when Lucy would come back from the interview to feel the consequences.

* * *

Lucy shifted in her seat, following Loke's advice and trying to find a comfortable spot. The many cameras and lights didn't faze her- as an actress she's faced much more- but she didn't think there'd be _that_ many for a tv show pre-interview.

"So let's start with the basics, how are you?"

"I'm great!" She gulped, _'_ _answer_ _truthfully'_ Loke's voice whispered in her mind. "I'm really, _really_ nervous, actually." The interviewer smiled warmly, looking down to her clipboard.

"That's fine, most people are when they go on. We're so excited to have you on for this season, and we're especially grateful you picked us to be your first reality appearance." The interviewer was a small woman, with brown hair and a weird obsession with cats. As weird as it was, it made her feel more comfortable.

"I've actually been looking forward to this for forever. I never though I'd get so excited over a tv show."

The brunette behind the main camera laughed, "Yes, a lot of actors and actresses usually look forward to this. The show can definitely be an experience." She glanced down to her clipboard once again. "So let's get right into it, what do you think about the show?"

Lucy was glad she could be honest with her answers. "I think this show is great! I think it's great that the show lets celebrities do things they can't normally do."

"Well that's definitely one way to put it, have you seen any of the other seasons?"

She stilled, "Er, no. I don't really have time to watch tv so..."

"That's good!" The blonde let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, "You'll get into it with a fresh mindset."

"I guess so." She laughed to try and lighten her mood. Thankfully the questions went on and took her attention away from her worries.

"Was there anything in particular that you'd like to do on this show?"

Afraid of mumbling on about her long bucket list of things to do before she died, Lucy quickly picked her favorite one, "I always wanted to have a nice rooftop dinner, one where you can just sit and relax. It's so nice just being one with the stars."

"Aw, it's definitely good you have a fresh mindset, that is so romantic!"

 _Romantic_? "Er... Thanks?"

Luckily, the interviewer wasted no time and continued on with the interview, asking question after question for minutes on end.

"So why did you decide to go on this show?" She flipped past the second page of questions.

"Well my manager first introduced me to it, and I fell in love with it right away. I'd love to take this time to relax and be with my fans at the same time."

"I hope you have a plan. Some go on this show expecting the best, but go out with a death wish and regrets, and not the good kind." The happy tone the brunette used wavered a bit, and Lucy couldn't help but feel like there was much more to this show than Loke said there was.

"I guess," she mumbled, "but I don't know how a vacation show can have regre-"

"Going on this show, was there anyone you had in mind?"

 _In mind?_ "Uh, I didn't really have anyone in mind, save for my fans I suppose, they're always there to support me, and my manager and-"

The interviewer cut her off again, "yes, but was there anyone on your mind in particular for you to do this show with?"

"Not really? I never really had any other person in mind, I always just though I'd be doing this alo-"

"Perfect!" After ferociously scribbling on her clipboard, the interviewer locked eyes with Lucy for the first time, "usually some actresses request certain celebrities and we have to do some extra digging to find someone like them."

"Like them?"

"Well, of course! They have to be compatible to some extent! And have some form of chemistry." She looked the blonde over and smiled, "as expected of a top actress, you can create chemistry with anyone, can't you?"

"Chemistry...?" Lucy (cocked) her head. "I thought this was a travel show."

"Travel show? Who would sign up for a travel show?" The brunette laughed and the comment went straight over the actress' head. "This is a reality program sweetheart, why would a travel show be called we got married?"

Lucy froze.

"We got-"

* * *

"-MARRIED?! Loke how could you do this to me?! I wanted some time off not some time as a newlywed!" Her voice was loud against the quiet city below. The sun had set hours ago, but the many attempts Lucy tried getting a hold of her good for nothing manager always ended in voicemail. When she finally heard his voice through the phone she let out all her frustration. "You said this was a travel show!"

 _"-and it is!"_ The calm voice of her manager annoyed her much more than it should have. How can he be so calm at a time like this? " _You'll be traveling and doing things with your husband-_ "

"I didn't sign up for this!"

 _"Relax princess,"_ Tiredness laced his voice and a part of her felt a little bad for shouting. Just a little. _"This is a great opportunity to make some actual friends."_

"I do have friends!" She retorted.

 _"All your friends are your stylists, and staff!"_

"I'm friends with gray!"

 _"Yeah, because you modeled together, otherwise you'd never meet him at all."_

Lucy looked up at her ceiling. She called him to get her out of the situation, but she was starting to regret even picking up the phone. The more he spoke, the less crazy the idea sounded.

And that was bad. Very, very bad.

After a few seconds of silence on both sides, she sighed. "What's your point?"

The line went quiet, and if she didn't listen properly she might've missed his response. _"My point is,"_ he started, _"through this program you're guaranteed to meet new people- new celebrities. Use this change to make more friends and go do stuff. Honestly Lucy you stay home every free day you get and it isn't healthy."_

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with staying home all day." She defended herself, though even she had to admit he was right to some extent.

 _"You're right, there isn't anything wrong,"_ Loke paused, but the blonde could tell there was more he wanted to say. Before she could cut in, he continued, _"but when you leave early from an event because you don't know anyone there, that starts to affect your rep! People are starting to call you a princess locked in a tower, and that's not a good thing."_

The actress groaned, "but Loke-"

 _"Do what you want,"_ his voice sounded rough and worn out through the phone and the small part of her that felt a little bad was starting to grow, _"but this show could be your chance. You may meet a handsome prince that sweeps you off your feet and saves you from your ivory tower."_

The call went quiet once more as Lucy paced her living room. The glass wall overlooking the lit up city calmed her heart, and her mind fought the crazy impulses her heart was insisting. A few minutes of her mental battle and she let out a groan of defeat. She would try it, but she'll be damned if she's forced to do something she doesn't want to do.

"Fine," the experience is surely worth a try, right? "But I'm not doing anything intense, okay?"

 _"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."_

Lucy plopped herself down on her living room couch, laying across it in exhaustion. "Honestly Loke, you could have at least told me. Now I have to tell Lisanna I'm not going on vacation, but getting married instead? How will she react to that?"

 _"I don't know about that, but you might want to pack up your stuff."_ She heard shuffling on the other end. _"The longest someone's been on the show was seventeen months."_

"Seventeen months?" Her eyes widened, "LOKE!"

 _beep_

* * *

 **au: warning this Natsu is going to be pretty ooc because his childish, oblivious attitude doesn't allow for some of the cute scenes I want to write so ¯\\_(ツ** **)_/¯ sorry**

 **I really loved this show so I guess in honor of the season coming to a close, I wrote... whatever this is.**

 **If there's any cute scene you know from any wgm couple hmu haha I'm basically writing my fav moments with nalu**

 **Does anyone watch that show? What's your favorite meeting concept? The next chapter's gonna be based off my favorite meeting, but if I see a better (cuter) meeting I might just write that one on a whim ;]**

 **don't forget to review! it makes my day haha. as always thanks for reading~**

 **-underratedover**


End file.
